Greer
Greer Norwood is a lady-in-waiting and a close friend of Queen Mary, along with Lady Kenna, Lady Lola and Lady Aylee. Although her family is extremely wealthy, she is not of noble birth and does not have a title. She is currently married to Lord Castleroy. Must See Episodes * Chosen * Left Behind * Blood for Blood * Abandoned Personality Greer can be soft spoken and a little reserved, but she sometimes lets her emotions get the better of her. To strangers, Greer can seem cold and dismissive, but this is probably to cover the fact that she feels inadequate for having to marry for a title. She is very loyal to her Queen and her family, devoting her life to them. Early Life Greer's family is known to be very wealthy; however, with their mines running low, the potential for future wealth is dwindling. Greer has been sent to France with Mary with the expectation that she marry for riches and power. When Greer speaks of this, she seems greatly troubled, and it impacts many elements of her life. Season 1 * Pilot Trumpets sound as they arrive at French Court waiting for their Queen. Lady Kenna, Greer Norwood, Lady Aylee and Lady Lola all emerge from their carriages. Admiring their greeting from the French Court, their own Queen arrives, and they are finally all together again. Mary Stuart asked if the woman beside the King is Queen Catherine, but it was Diane de Poitiers, the King's official mistress. And beside them is their son Sebastian, the King's favourite. Mary is stopped by Prince Francis who cuts across the grass to meet her. They exchanged greetings and Mary talked on sheepishly, loosing her composure. Francis then escorted Mary towards his parents for proper introduction. Mary was resting in her bedroom chambers while Greer and the girls were given instructions on what their duties were to their Queen and what was to be expected of them at all times. Once they were free, Aylee suggest they explore the castle. That evening at Elisabeth and Philip's Wedding Lola and Greer are talking when Colin MacPhail walks in. Greer ask why he is talking to Mary instead of Lola. Lola, annoyed states he's simply paying his respects to his Queen as he hands her a glass of wine. They both cheer and drink up. Then Mary suggest they all start dancing, as they do feathers fall from the ceiling. Later at the bedding ceremony for Elisabeth and Philip Mary and her ladies decide to spy of the event. One they decided they've watched enough, they run off in separate directions. The day morning Mary informs them Colin MacPhail attempted to rape her that night, and was taken away by her guards. Lola tells them that Colin told her, someone had put him up to it. Mary decided she want to talk with Colin herself. However after meeting with the King and Queen finds out Colin was beheaded at dawn that morning. Lola blames Mary for what happened. Mary tried to calm her, and promises to protect them as they are all still friends. However ends up leaving upset. * Snakes in the Garden Lola finally falls to sleep in Mary's room the morning after she finds out about Colin MacPhail's death. Hours later she is present in The Throne Room when Prince Charles finds out about his engagement to Lady Madeleine. Mary manages to tag along on the outing to be with Price Francis. That afternoon they are all gathered in Mary's chambers when King Henry and Queen Catherine make a personal appearance. They inform them that Colin has escaped and is now most likely in The Blood Wood. Mary request to see him when he is found. Preferably alive. The next morning they all attend Charles and Madeleine's Engagement Party. Kenna asks who the King is talking with since he's clearly ignoring the Queen. Greer says he's the king and can talk with whomever he wants. That night Lola is in the hallway with the girls when Francis informs Mary that Colon's body has been found. * Inquisition Greer is told by one of the castle servants that Wet Nurse, Jean has been taking to the dungain and put on the rack for information. Greer imedietly goes to find Mary and inform her of the news. When Greer gets to Mary's room she tells both Mary and Sebastian her news. knowing it's all connected back to Bash's cousin, Isobel and her baby * Royal Blood Greer and Kenna were already at the Winter Festival when for Mary and Bash arrived. It was snowing and they were already surrounded by other children, they waived at their Queen, and went back to what they were working on. Greer and Kenna walk together with the Prince’s in front of them. Greer made a comment about the strange man who was standing by a tree looking suspicious. They both found it odd, but were distracted when Prince Charles fell down. Kenna walked over to see if he was alright, and when she lifted up his mask, was surprised to see it was not a young Charles. Greer immediately went to go see who was behind Henry's mask. They alertedMary and Bash when it too, was not Henry under his mask. Bash ordered everyone to take off their masks, Charles and Henry were nowhere in sight. Mary ordered Kenna and Greer to have guards spread out looking for the boys. She hollered at them to find Lord Hugo before they left. *'Consummation' Greer and Kenna were in the throne room waiting for Mary while Queen Catherine was making final preparation for her own beheading. However everything stopped when the Royal trumpets sounded. Announcing the arrival of a Royalty. As it turned out it was Mary's own mother, Marie de Guise. Mary informed her and Kenna that she was going to marry Sebastian that evening. Greer ran to her chambers to grab a vail for her Queen. Telling her that it would keep her face hidden during their secret ceremony. However stopped talking when she spotted Lola she was surprised when she entered with Francis but she explained how they ran into each other in Paris, and how her carriage had been swept away in the middle of the night. Lola made an excuse for them to leave so Franis and Mary could talk. That night King Henry announced that the English Queen was dead. He then demanded Mary choose one of his sons to marry that night. Mary refused. The next day Mary had decided to wed Francis. Greer and the other's along with Mary's mother were helping her get ready for the big event. Now long after that Greer, Kenna and Lola were walking down the aisle behind Mary for her wedding. During the wedding reception, Greer informed her Queen that the consummation ceremony was to begin. Mary asked for a moment to finish talking with her mother. Greer, Lola and Kenna all accompanied Mary and Francis to the bedding ceremony. They were among the witnesses for the night. *'Dirty Laundry' Greer, Kenna, and Lola were all waiting for Their Queen's return to court, as it had been two months since they last saw her. She greted them all in the hallways and even told Greer she had found her a suitor. And one for Lola in Paris too. Soon Queen Catherine arrived and swished her son off to tell him something. Back in Mary's chambers they were all trying on the dresses Mary had bought them. Kenna's was white, and Greer's was black, however Lola's didn't fit. Mary told her not to worry, as she would have it tailered for her. She then brought out candy for them to eat. Greer wake woken up early with the rest of the castle at the demand of the king. He had gathered them all in the court yard and demanded answers for his rambling questions. He soon demanded to know who had asked for forgiveness from God the night before. When a young man steeped forward and answered a few questions King Henry abruptly stabbed him and his body fell to the floor. They were then all free to go back to their rooms. Season 2 Greer married Lord Castleroy knowing that he had been going to Protestant services, which he started going to after the death of his daughter, Yvette. After marrying Lord Castleroy, Greer became a noble and titled as Lady Castleroy. The Lamb and the Slaughter.Blood for Blood. Lord Castleroy was giving money to a Protestant group to which he thought was going to built schools. When the group came to their house and asked for more money, Lord Castleroy became suspicious as to where the money was going. Lord Castleroy had his suspicion proven when an attack on the King and Queen of France became known. Greer confronted her husband that the money he has been giving to a Protestant group has been used to fund an assassination on the King of France.Terror of the Faithful.Acts of War. Mary asked Greer if she knew anything about her husband's involvement with the Protestant group to which she denied. Knowing that her husband accounting record would prove his involvement, she cut a deal with her husband's accountant at the accounting house. Greer was stripped off her titles, positions, lands and money when the accounting record that proved Lord Castleroy's involvement in funding the attack was discovered. She was allowed to live but as she is charged with treason, she was banished from court.Banished. With no money and nowhere to go, Greer managed to stay at an inn that is also known as a brothel. Lola and Kenna brought Greer some spare change to help Greer. She inadvertently became a madam when she sent a man to her neighbour's, Charlene's, room at the inn. She was being interviewed to become a lady's companion when Charlene barged in and lashed out on her for sending a mad man with a hair fetish, who cut Charlene's hair and ran away with it. The End of Mourning. Feeling very sorry for what happened to Charlene's hair, Greer had a wig made for her and helped get a better client through an upscale party. Charlene came back with what she thought was "the easiest money" she made in a day and asked Greer to dress her and her friends and tell them when these upscale parties would occur. Forbidden. Greer was giving advice to Charlene and her friends about what to wear and how to act in an upscale parties when Leith knocked on her door. Feeling very ashamed of what she was doing, she told Leith that she was trying on dresses with her "attending ladies". Leith told Greer that Lord Castleroy has been imprisoned for life as he was convicted of funding an assassination on the King of France. Tasting Revenge. Leith was feeling guilty and told Greer if she ever needed anything, she could ask him. Greer witnessed one of her "working girls" was being harassed by a man and she told him to let her go. When the man told her it was none of her business, Greer said that on the contrary, Gigi was her friend and her neighbour. She basically admitted her role as a madam in front of the whole market to Leith's surprise. Tempting Fate. Later on, Leith confronted Greer about her life as a madam and that she should not involve herself in that kind of trade. Greer said it was hard enough not to become a disappointment in Leith's eye but she has nothing to offer anyone let alone a friend. Greer told Leith to not see her anymore. Leith was going to leave but decided against it and went to Greer's room at the inn and declared his love for her to which she reciprocated. The two consummated their renewed relationship. Tempting Fate. Leith has been spending some time with Greer and he wanted her to move out of the inn. Greer admitted that she's been saving some money and she is renting a big town house. Leith asked Greer to annul her marriage to Lord Castleroy and become his wife so that she doesn't need to be a madam. She told him that she doesn't want a man to depend on. She just need a man who love her. Reversal of Fortune. Lola and Kenna were worried about Greer's living condition and they promised not to say anything about Greer's possibly horrendous living condition when they were going to visit her. To their surprise, Greer was living in a grand town house. Greer admitted that she was a madam albeit accidentally. She reluctantly admitted to Lola and Kenna that it seems she has quite a knack for it. Greer has prepared champagne and the three toast to being "fallen women". Abandoned. Later that evening, Lola and Kenna went back to the town house to deliver some Damask fabric for Greer. Lola is a bit uncertain whether they should deliver the fabric to Greer in person or just leave it at the door since it was night time and as noble women they shouldn't be seen around a brothel. Kenna told Lola that she'll give the fabric to Greer. While there, Kenna saw a man being collared and led around by one of the "working girls". Greer explained that every man has their own desires and fantasies. As long as they were harmless, she caters to everything her customers need. Abandoned. Season 3 Notes * Greer's is the only properly addressed woman on the show so far, as 'Lady Castleroy' * Greer was raised with hounds in the house, as they were her father's favourite animal. Kissed. * Her first kiss was from Leith Bayard. Kissed. * She has never made her own breakfast in her life and claims to be an awful cook. Left Behind. * Once forced to kill a man when he attempted to rape her. Left Behind. * Greer was brefly engaged to Lord Julien after her parents arranged it. The Darkness. * Greer became a noble as well as a Lady when she married Lord Castleroy. Blood for Blood. * Leith used his one Favour with King Francis to rescue Lord Castleroy from interrogation, imprisonment. Mercy. * Greer lost her titles, lands and money for her involvement- no matter how slight- with the Protestants. Banished. * Opened up her own establishment for working girls and owns a Brothel. Reversal of Fortune. * Greer has been giving the title of lady, allowed back at court, and still owns her Brothel. Historical Notes * Historically, she along with the other ladies-in-waiting of Queen Mary have the same name, Mary. Together, they were known as The Four Marys. * Greer is most closely based on Mary Seton of the Four Marys. * Greer would be titled Lady Castleroy not Lady Greer. She is the only main noble woman to be correctly titled in the show. Appearances Related Pages Pages relating to Greer Norwood are the following: • Celina Sinden • Celina Sinden/Gallery • Ladies-in-Waiting • Greer and Leith • Lord Castleroy and Greer • Madam Greer's Brothel • Fashion References }} Category:Female Category:Character Category:Scottish Category:Ladies-in-waiting Category:Noble Category:Lady Category:Married Category:House of Norwood Category:House of Castleroy